If We Were
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Shina está de partida para sua terra natal, mas descobre uma forma de deixar o Cavaleiro de Pégaso morto... de saudades dela. NC-17, mas nada muito escandaloooooso. Songfic!


If We Were

**N.A.: Então, é minha segunda Songfic HOJE! Pois é, a inspiração bateu de um jeito que eu mareço a Regan Theresa McNeil (Linda Blair) depois de possuída em The Exorcist: NERVOSAAAA!! ò,ó Seguinte: eu fiz uma songfic com o Seiya até bonzinho, preocupado com a Saori, mas meu ego ficou machucado ù,u Então rebati com esta, que sempre quis fazer, porque a Shina é minha segunda Amazona favorita - e merece uma vingança, convenhamos. Música: If We Were. Artista: Belinda.**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence...mas fazer o quê...você também queria...todos nós...então assistamos e contemplemos todas as constelações...XD**

_**Maybe I'll treat you better**_

_**Maybe I'll be your friend**_

_**Maybe I'll wear your sweater**_

_**Maybe I'll find some time**_

_**To go shopping**_

_**And buy you nicer clothes**_

_**'Cause the ones you've got have got to go**_

_**I'll cook your dinner**_

_**Put some meat on those bones**_

_**That's the least I could do**_

_**I'd be so good for you**_

_Talvez eu irei te tratar melhor _

_Talvez eu serei sua amiga _

_Talvez eu irei vestir o seu suéter_

_Talvez eu encontrarei algum tempo_

_Para ir fazer compras _

_e comprar roupas legais para você _

_Porque é a única coisa que você pode obter _

_Eu irei cozinhar o seu jantar _

_por alguma carne nos ossos _

_Isto é a última coisa que eu poderia fazer _

_Eu tenho sido tão boa para você_

Primeiro foi aquela simples mortal que sequer sabe manipular o básico do cosmo: Miho. Pela semelhança de nome, ela seria o par ideal para Milo. Depois veio aquela que um dia chamei de "pirralha mimada" e que hoje, para minha decepção, é a própria deusa Athena que jurei proteger, como amazona. Zeus, como competir com _Athena_?? Eu não tinha a menor chance com Seiya. E ele já viu meu rosto mais de uma vez, e as opções da amazona são claras: amá-lo ou odiá-lo. Claro que meu coração escolheu a segunda, apesar de minha mente pintar uma agradável cena do cavaleiro de Pégaso morto e desmembrado. Como mostrar a ele o que está perdendo? Todas as delícias que a Amazona de Cobra poderia proporcionar a ele, e o tolinho namorando uma deusa que, provavelmente, terá de dispensá-lo pelo bem da Terra...

_**I build you up**_

_**I'll be the best**_

_**You'd have it all**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**You'd never be**_

_**So damn depressed**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**I build you up**_

_**You'd never rest**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**We'd be the most beautiful mess**_

_**If we were forever...**_

_Eu ergo você _

_Eu serei a melhor _

_Você teria tudo isso _

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fôssemos _

_Você nunca seria_

_tão malditamente depressivo _

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fôssemos_

_Eu ergo você _

_Você nunca descansaria_

_Se nós fôssemos, se nós fôssemos _

_Nós seriamos a mais bela bagunça _

_Se nós fossemos para sempre..._

Claro! Já sei como mostrar o quão feliz e satisfeita poderia ser a vida dele agora. Esperei algumas horas, até que a alta madrugada chegasse com todas as estrelas que tinha direito. Dirigi-me à singela casa de Seiya nos arredores do Santuário - sorte a minha, já que em nenos de uma semana ele mudará para Sagitário, como herdeiro do posto - e fiquei lá, na floresta, perto demais da casa. Elevei meu cosmo somente o suficiente para ele perceber a minha presente e o vi debruçar-se no parapeito da janela, onde pôde ver-me com a máscara_. _Admito que foi uma estratégia muito arriscada, já que qualquer outro cavaleiro ou aspirante poderia pegar-me no flagra...bem...querendo outro tipo de exercício. Que bom que atingi somente meu alvo.

_**Maybe I'll do your laundry**_

_**Maybe I'll scratch your back**_

_**Tell you I adore you**_

_**Make you feel like a man**_

_**And all of that**_

_**Now wouldn't that be nice?**_

_**And you've got a life, wouldn't think twice**_

_**I'll drive you crazy for the rest of your life**_

_**That's the least I could do**_

_**I'd be so good to you**_

_Talvez eu lave suas roupas _

_Tavez eu arranhe suas costas _

_Digo que te adoro _

_Faço você se sentir um homem _

_E tudo aquilo _

_Agora, isso não seria legal? _

_E você teria uma vida, não pensaria duas vezes _

_Eu te deixarei louco o resto da sua vida _

_É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer _

_Eu tenho sido tão boa para você _

Chamei-o com meus dedos e andei calmamente até a clareira que havia no meio da pequena e fechada floresta. Sumi por alguns instantes enquanto Seiya ali surgia, chamando-me: - _"Shina? É você, eu sei, reconheço esse cosmo em qualquer lugar!" _- ele fazia-me rir por dentro, achando que eu procurava briga. Ah, tolinho...só eu sei que tipo de batalha nós travaremos em instantes. Cheguei por trás do rapaz com toda delicadeza do mundo e, logo após deixar a máscara cair no chão úmido pela garoa, beijei seu pescoço suavemente e demorado. Ele fechou os olhos lentamente e suspirou. Senti os pêlos de seu corpo enrigecerem e ri baixo, quase como um suspiro. Minha voz saiu sussurrante, somente para ele e a noite ouvirem: _"- Seiya...amanhã parto para a Fantini, minha terra na Itália. Só voltaremos a nos ver se acontecer algo que ameace Athena e o mundo...então quero despedir-me com uma lembrança...deliciosa"._

_**I build you up**_

_**I'll be the best**_

_**You'd have it all**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**You'd never be**_

_**So damn depressed**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**I build you up**_

_**You'd never rest**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**We'd be the most beautiful mess**_

_**If we were forever...**_

_Eu ergo você _

_Eu serei a melhor _

_Você teria tudo isso _

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fôssemos _

_Você nunca seria_

_tão malditamente depressivo _

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fôssemos_

_Eu ergo você _

_Você nunca descansaria_

_Se nós fôssemos, se nós fôssemos _

_Nós seriamos a mais bela bagunça _

_Se nós fossemos para sempre..._

Ele não teve tempo de recuperar-se. Vire-o para minha direção e o beijei da forma mais lasciva que pude, enquanto rasgava suas roupas com minhas unhas afiadas. Ele ainda tentou resistir com palavras pífias, do tipo _"Shina, não posso..."_ e _"Eu amo outra, você sabe..."_, mas sejamos francos: é o Seiya! Ele não resiste à belas curvas femininas cheias de desejo. Em pouco tempos estávamos no chão, rolando na terra fria e deixando que o vento fresco amenizasse um pouco o fogo que nos consumia. Não demorou para que ele também rasgasse minhas vestes. Virei-o novamente e fiquei por cima, beijando-o devagar, percorrendo cada centímetro do tórax e, provocando-o, mordisquei os mamilos. Ele fechou os olhos com força e gemeu, puxando meus cabelos. Ah, Shina...está fazendo direitinho seu papel: deixando-o louco!

_**You don't realize what you're missing**_

_**All the huggin', all the kissin'**_

_**Shut up and listen to me**_

_**But we're not**_

_**I forgot**_

_Você não percebe o que está perdendo _

_Todos os abraços, todos os beijos _

_Cala a boca e me escuta _

_Mas nós não somos _

_Eu esqueci._

Desci mais e mais os beijos, até chegar à virilha, provocando-o ao resvalar meus dedos pelo membro rijo. Quando meus lábios beijaram a carne endurecida, ele gemeu alto, fechando a boca logo em seguida, mordendo o lábio inferior. Afundei mais o sexo dele em minha boca, sugando-o primeiro devagar, depois com mais força e mas rapidez. Minhas mãos passeavam pelas pernas e subiam, em direção ao abdômen enquanto chupava com mais avidez. Quando os gemidos de Seiya ficaram mais velozes e agoniados, eu parei. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão adorável de garoto que tem seu brinquedo roubado no melhor momento do jogo. Apenas sorri de lado, colocando-me sentada e deixando que seu pênis invadisse minha intimidade. Minha vitória foi vê-lo revirar os olhos e agarrar minha cintura com força, fazendo-me ir para cima e para baixo, enquanto meus seios balançavam com o movimento. Depois de alguns minutos eu movia-me sozinha e ele brincava com meus seios, beliscando meus mamilos. Gemi um pouco mais alto, segurando seus cabelos com força e movendo-me mais e mais depressa. Não demorou muito para que ambos atingíssemos o intenso, selvagem e perfeito orgasmo, selado com um beijo faminto e cheio de libido.

_**I build you up**_

_**I'll be the best**_

_**You'd have it all**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**You'd never be**_

_**So damn depressed**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**I build you up**_

_**You'd never rest**_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_**We'd be the most beautiful mess**_

_**If we were forever...**_

_Eu ergo você _

_Eu serei a melhor _

_Você teria tudo isso _

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fôssemos _

_Você nunca seria_

_tão malditamente depressivo _

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fôssemos_

_Eu ergo você _

_Você nunca descansaria_

_Se nós fôssemos, se nós fôssemos _

_Nós seriamos a mais bela bagunça _

_Se nós fossemos para sempre..._

Após um sexo fantástico, Seiya recostou-se um pouco mais no chão e eu acabei por deitar-me em seu peito. Ele sorria, acariciando meus cabelos e murmurando outras palavras, tais como _"Eu não sabia que você era tão boa!"_ e _"Podemos repetir esta escapadinha mais vezes!"_. Pégaso, sempre brincalhão. Acabamos por cochilar e, quando eu despertei, o sol ainda estava muito longe, porém seus raios fracos já começavam a invadir a clareira soberta pelos galhos das árvores. Uma penumbra gostosa no local fazia Seiya dormir um sono alto, embalado pelos roncos não muito altos. Levantei-me com o máximo de cautela e silêncio que consegui e tirei um papel dobrado caprichosamente do bolso de minha calça destruída. Coloquei-o numa das mãos do rapaz e fui embora, indo direto à meu casebre, onde uma nova roupa estava em cima de minha cama e as malas já estavam prontas.

_**You don't realize what you're missing**_

_**All the huggin', all the kissin'**_

_**Shut up and listen to me**_

_Você não percebe o que está perdendo _

_Todos os abraços, todos os beijos _

_Cala a boca e me escuta _

Seiya acordou quando os raios de sol já pipocavam fortes em meio aos galhos que cobriam aquele pequeno pedaço de jardim dentro da floresta. Em uma de suas mãos, um bilhete da Amazona de Cobra, com a caligrafia forte e feminina conhecida por ele: _"Seiya, uma amazona que tem o rosto descoberto tem duas escolhas: amar ou matar seu algoz. Acho que sabe que existem muitas formas de amar, assim como outras tantas de matar. Eu o amei, você não correspondeu e ainda desdenhou. Agora mato-o de vontade, pois a lembrança de nossa noite o fará desejar meu corpo pelo resto de sua vida. Podíamos ficar assim para sempre. Não desejo mais isso, no entanto. Seja feliz, na medida do possível._

_Shina, Amazona de Cobra"._

_**But we're not**_

_**I forgot**_

_Mas nós não somos _

_Eu esqueci._


End file.
